Harry Potter's Insanity
by DeadlyMongoose
Summary: Harry has finally snapped. Oh, this should be quite a joy. Join him as he sets out to defeat Voldemort, and on the way, murder some family members, teachers, old friends. YAY!


**Harry Potter's Insanity**

MAJOR GORE! DISGUSTING, REALLY! HARRY WILL SNAP!

Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter… duh!

**Chapter One**

**The Beginning of the End**

Harry Potter was becoming extremely tired of all the abuse and insults he was being forced to endure during his stay at the Dursley's for his summer after 5th year. His godfather had just been murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange. Yes, while his friends and mentor might believe that Harry was taking all the guilt upon himself, he knew it was really that bitch's fault. Not only was it her fault, but it was also Dumbledore's fault. If he had just let Harry known all the facts involving Voldemort and himself long before, he might not have believed the false vision, and in turn wouldn't have ran off to the Ministry for a trap.

It was also obvious that these were not the kind of thoughts that he should be concentrating on while he was being abused by his relatives. Harry didn't know how much longer he could last before he happened to… snap. Here he sat, grinning while sitting on his 'bed', admiring his latest artwork. It was a picture of Dumbledore dead at Harry's feet, with Voldemort's head right next to Dumbledore's crotch. Bellatrix could be seen hanging from a rope in the background, and Severus Snape was being tortured from a Cruciatus curse coming from Harry's wand… it was apparently so painful that he had decided to start clawing his eyes out.

Of course, Harry's relatives could not be forgotten. The three of them were in the middle of dinner… well… technically they were the dinner. Even Harry's two best friends; Ron and Hermione, were not left out of this touching scene. They both happened to be in a cage hanging from the ceiling, right next to Bellatrix. Harry had been thinking for a long time how suspicious they had acted in the past… and the entire Weasley family for that matter. Harry had concluded that they were either working for Dumbledore (to spy on him and report what he was feeling) or working for Voldemort. The former seemed much more likely, but it cannot be said that Harry was indeed in his right frame of mind at that moment.

And this is why, Harry… is about to snap.

_**SCENE**_

_**IS**_

_**NOW**_

_**CHANGING**_

"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THESE BLOODY OWLS!", roared Uncle Vernon.

It seemed that the owls had not stopped flying into the Dursley's house, no matter how much they wished it was so. This particular owl was delivering a letter from Dumbledore that stated that Harry should once again try and stay in the house as much as possible, just for his safety. Harry snorted as he read the letter.

"It's from my headmaster", Harry muttered.

"I DON'T BLOODY WELL CARE WHO THE DAMN LETTER IS FROM! I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I WOULD NOT HAVE THOSE DAMNED CREATURES IN MY HOME!", screamed Vernon, spittle flying onto Harry's face.

"I can't stop them from coming! Perhaps you can, you magnificent muggle", said Harry darkly.

Uncle Vernon did not feel that this deserved a proper response, and instead settled for punching Harry in the cheek.

"DON'T USE ONE OF THOSE WORDS!", he yelled.

"Do NOT hit me, ever again!", Harry roared with his eyes slightly out of focus.

"I will do whatever I want in my own home, you no-good piece of shit!", yelled Vernon while throwing another punch, this time for Harry's chin.

He stopped in mid-throw.

"I warned you.", cackled Harry.

"What? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!", panicked Vernon.

"I thought we'd have some good, old-fashioned family time, Uncle!", laughed Harry.

Petunia and Dudley had heard the noise coming from upstairs, and ran into the room to figure out what was going on.

"OH! Lookie! THE ENTIRE FAMILY IS HERE! Now we get to play! YAY!", shouted Harry in glee.

The three Dursley's were looking slightly worried for Harry, and even more so for themselves.

"FREAK! I demand you stop this nonsense at once!", demanded Vernon.

"No, no! I don't think so! I want to play with my family! PLEASEEEE!", pleaded Harry.

"Okay, Harry… we will play", conceded Petunia, hoping to stop the situation from escalating.

"YAY! Okay… first… let's play.. I SPY!", Harry yelled excitedly.

He didn't wait for any nods of consent, and the family didn't notice the door lock.

"I spy… with my little eye… something red!", Harry happily exclaimed.

"Err… my shirt?", Dudley guessed.

"Nope, now you face a penalty!", gasped Harry.

As soon as he said those words, Dudley seemed to have lost an arm or two.

"DUDDY!", screamed Petunia.

"AH! MOMMY! MOMMY!", panicked Dudley.

"WHAT DID YOU DO, BOY! WHAT DID YOU EFFING DO!", roared Vernon.

"He… he had to face a penalty… now be quiet! THE GAME IS NOT OVER!", yelled Harry.

The Dursley's didn't dare make a noise.

"Now… again… I spy, with my little eye, something red!", Harry said.

"Is it my apron?", asked a nervous Petunia.

"HEHE! NOPERS!", exclaimed Harry.

Petunia seemed to have gone white at this statement, while Dudley (still moaning in pain) and Vernon looked anxiously to see what would happen to her.

"AHHHHHHH!", screamed Petunia.

Vernon and Dudley looked disgusted at what had happened to the woman, which was obvious as Vernon emptied the contents of his rather large stomach on the floor.

"Yum, aren't eyeballs just so tasty!", squealed Harry.

"YOU-YOU-YOU FREAK!", whimpered Vernon, as his son and wife lay on the floor losing blood.

"You have one more try, Uncle! MAKE YOUR GUESS!", Harry said with a dark look in his eyes.

"I DON'T WANT TO PLAY THIS GAME ANYMORE!", screamed Vernon, panicked.

"Nope, that's not the right answer. It was really-", started Harry.

A tearing sound was heard, followed by a dying scream.

"-the blood that comes from tearing your skin off!", explained Harry in happiness.

Harry casually walked out of the house with a smile on his face, loving the screams that he left behind. He didn't quite know where he wanted to go next, all he knew… was that he loved games. He disappeared on the spot.

_**SCENE**_

_**IS  
**_

_**NOW**_

_**CHANGING  
**_

The Order of the Phoenix arrived minutes after Harry apparated, and promptly threw-up after seeing the family inside of the house. It seemed as though Dudley and Petunia had bled to death, while Vernon had died almost instantly from his injuries. Dumbledore was looking as white as his beard.

"Albus", whispered a shaken Minerva McGonagall, "Who do you think did this? And where is Mr. Potter?"

"Alas, Minerva… I have a feeling… it was Harry who was responsible for this", explained Albus.

He did not hear Minerva's gasp, as he was too caught up in his own thoughts of how he had failed the boy he had come to think of as a grandson so much. Wherever Harry might be, Albus hoped he was returning to his normal-self. They did not need a new, stronger Tom Riddle on their hands.


End file.
